


The Next Step

by nicholarichardson



Series: We Are Vorta [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fake Science, Flashbacks, Gen, Humor, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vorta have arrived at a starbase and will face memories and questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait but i've had life to deal with.

Deyos was still asleep in the med bay, and Weyoun watched him. His body was changing, his scent becoming more normal. His markings were dancing across his skin and almost geometric in shape.

"He'll wake up soon. His neural pathways are finally beginning to show signs off normal activity." 

"Thank you Dr Bashir." Weyoun answered, and picked up a scent that was spicy and homey. "And you can tell Captain Sisko to stop skulking in the hallway."

Sisko came into the room and looked confused. "Now how did you know that was me."

"You smell."

Bashir snorted and made a swift exit.

Weyoun turned and smiled at Sisko. "Your scent is easily picked up. I meant no disrespect."

"Glad to know. I thought you'd like to know that the other vorta have past the test. None of them feel any remaining loyalty to the Founders."

Nodding Weyoun was glad to hear it. Now he just had to worry about Deyos. Dr Bashir wasn't showing any sign of holding the interment camp incident as a grudge, but he might just be being professional.To be honest Weyoun couldn't tell. 

"How did you test them."

"We used a hologram of Odo. We will of course repeat the test with the real thing, but so far they are showing signs of regret and quite a lot of resentment towards the Founders." 

"What-"

"Will happen next? We're taking you to a base where you'll be evaluated and then Starfleet will decide what happens from there."

"I have a feeling it won't take them long them decide. Deyos was working with the advanced technologies development. Last I knew he was supervising the retrofitting of some new shield." Weyoun turned back to the vorta in question. "Luaran is an over seer, but she is one of the few of us with enhanced creativity."

"The Founders tempered your creativity? Why."

"They want us to solve problems,but they don't want us too free thinking." Weyoun snorted a laugh."I suppose I may have gotten to much of that."

Sisko nodded. He knew for a fact that Weyoun would be returning to DS9 with them, and they'd probably be bringing one of the others as well.

"So she's got a decent head on her shoulders."

"Her strategies are designed to be unpredictable. Which means if you come up against another like her..."

"We know how they'll be unpredictable." 

On the bed Deyos stirred and mumbled something in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and came to rest on Weyoun.

He said something that Sisko was sure was a curse, and Weyoun shook his head. "I think someone's awake."

* * * * *

"Why didn't you let me die."

"Because I'd miss your charming personality?"

"The real reason."

""Honestly I don't know." Sitting back Weyoun lifted his cup. They were sitting in their now shared quarters and a replicated stew dish."But there must be a reason and I'm sure we'll find it."

"I don't understand any of this. The thoughts in my head. The changes to my body. Did you know we have three genders?"

"You think that's a shock,try being one of the third. I can't look at myself naked anymore." 

Deyos got a look in his eye and Weyoun cut him off before he could say anything."Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Okay,fine." Finishing their meal they piled the treys above each other."I still don't like any of this. My head is so jumbled-"

"Give it time. I'm still adjusting myself."

They fell into a comfortable silence,only the sound of the ship 

"I'm scared." Deyos finally said,his voice sounding hoarse."What are we now?"

"What we've always been." Weyoun said as he came to sit beside Deyos on his bunk." We are Vorta."

* * * * *

"Odo will meet us at star base 3T54 when we get there. We'll bring in the vorta individually and have and have them watched by a betazoid."

"What then?" O'Brian asked,"And why am I being assigned to watch on of the prisoners."

Sisko continued to explain."One of the vorta has information on new Dominion technology. I want you to try and find out more."

O'Brian didn't want this assignment,but the tone of Sisko's voice didn't leave room for arguments.

"Aye sir,I'll see what I can get out of him."

* * * * *

Enris sat and looked over at the guard she'd scratched. The wound on his cheek had gone a rather shocking shade of yellow.

"I really didn't know I could so that." she said.

"It looks like its a fear response. Causes extreme pain at initial contact site before causing numbness and swelling. We can easily fix this." Julian explained. He hadn't been expecting this.

It appeared full females were poisonous when threatened. Males could spit a paralyzing venom and the third gender created a cloud of pheromones that made people fall unconsciousness. All this had been discovered rather quickly now that they were all awake and reacting. Four security personal were now recovering whilst tests were performed on the vorta responsible.

"I think we may need to synthesize a sizable amount. I'd like to be prepared if this happens again." Julian told one of his nurses.

"Do you know if this can be stopped." Enris asked, and watch as Borath started to sneeze heavily. He looked extremely depressed.

"Can I speak with him?"she asked.

Julian looked up and then at Borath."Two minutes." He said, and moved so Enris could get past.

Borath was still sneezing ,a reaction to a test enzyme.

"You need a handkerchief?" She asked as he meant her eyes.

"They gave me these."he said and lifted his tissues."I didn't know we were allowed to speak to each other."

"I've got two minutes. You looked like you needed to talk to someone."

"I feel like a monster." he admitted. Since waking up all he could see were the faces of people he'd known,had killed. The years of lies and guilt. It was going to break him. But he wouldn't break here,in front of these people. He'd wait unil-

"Your wasting my two minutes with this silent treatment."

"Sorry. Are you well."

"Don't really recognize myself in the mirror yet,bit I'll get there. Although I kind off like yours. They look. . .elegant."

"Yours look dizzying."

It was true,Enris's markings were tightly knit swirls that barely left room between the lines. Borath's were soft lines that flowed down his face and into his collar.

"Any news on the others?"

"I saw Weyoun and Deyos in passing." Borath lowered his voice."Do you think they'll let us speak with Weyoun."

"I honestly don't know."

This was the last thing she got to say before Bashir had her taken to her holding quarters.

* * * * *

She wanted to protect him. Luaran had always felt to protective of Yelgrun. She didn't know why,but she did.

And that feeling was in overdrive at that moment. He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness all day and she'd watched as he'd changed. Watched as his skin had risen and colored. She'd traced those lines and the motions seemed to help him. Now that he was actually waking she withdrew her hand and waited for him to become more aware.

"Oh god. What hit me?"

"I have no idea."she answered as he forced himself to sit up.

"I remember cursing at a Founder." this was soft and afraid."And I don't feel guilty."

It was then that Yelgrun realized who he was alone with and proceeded to pull away from her a little. Luaran had no idea what it was that scared Yelgrin but it was an endless source of amusement to many other vorta.

"Any clue what happens now?" he asked as he looked about the room,"Or at least if we've got water."

"I can ask. They don't appear to use ration deprivation on prisoners."

"For that I will be eternally grateful." he would have said more but the motion of the trip changed."Did we just-"

"Drop out of Warp? Yes."

Every Vorta on the ship now felt afraid, because whatever was on that planet below could mean their instant demise or possible salvation.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones starting to get a little tough for me, but i'll keep trying

The base was made up of six buildings and they were beamed directly to the sickbay for another round of tests. Nine of them had to see Odo and according to the resident betazoid their feelings toward him ranged from a grudging respect to outright hate. The only person to remain with them was Chief O'Brian,who had to gain information about Dominion shielding. That was obvious from the moment they saw him. Deyos partly wanted to tell him,partly wanted to tell him to stick it where the sun didn't shine.

But at that moment they were more interested in each other. Falta was so relieved to see his friends unhurt. He was also confused as to why he couldn't look at Weyoun or Yelgrun without thinking 'carrier' rather than male. It was confusing.

Weyoun himself was rather worried about how he would be treated. Deyos was okay with him,but he suspected that may be because he was attracted to him. That wasn't something he'd been expecting. He didn't know what was weirder,his new senses or what he learned with them.

But he had no need to worry as Borath came over and asked."What happens to us next."

"I don't know.Most likely more questions or-"

"Not here. The changes. Its not exactly been comfortable."

"Oh. I stop my changes about 72 hours later. You'll be good in a few days." he said, and they were joined by several doctors and the Base commander.

The women was in her late forties and would have been considered handsome by most species. She stood with her hands behind her back and looked them over.

"I'm Commander Stanton, and whilst you are here you'll be under my jurisdiction. You will comply with all request made of you, and in return you will be treated as any other Federation Informant." she came toward the group and looked them all over, a glint in her eye that wasn't friendly and a smell that was sour and told them she'd like nothing more than to do them harm."Now if you'd like to to take a bed we'll start with basic exams and then you'll be taken to the meeting rooms."

Meeting rooms. If there was ever a euphemism for that was it. But instead of saying anything the group did as the were told and once seated privacy screens were bought up around them. A young trill nurse led him to a bed and she reminded him of someone he once knew.

And that's when Weyoun remember a time when he was still Weyoun 1 and he was one his third assignment, he'd met a lovely young lady called Frianat whose planet believed that one should always be able to see the sky, and entire homes were built with see though ceilings. They became oblique when the home owner want privacy, and he'd become very friendly with her until...Untill a mistake was made at one of the intelligence agency and the Founders order the attack that killed half the population. Weyoun had managed to stop it before it wiped out everyone but had lost Frianat's trust. Her Friendship. She tried to kill him.tried to throttle the life out of him. Had died when his guard had broken her neck and -

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked him. She looked concerned.

Weyoun realized he was crying. Shaking his head he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand."I'm fine. I'll be alright. I was just reminded of something, that's all."

The nurse nodded and wrote it down on her padd that Weyoun should be watched, and honestly, he wasn't the only one.

* * * * *

Borath needed to be alone. He shook with the force he gripped the bed with, his head swimming as his mind was assaulted with the memories of a thousand misdeeds. He was Borath nine, he'd lived nearly 450 years and in that time he'd done a lot. 

And he had no idea how he was meant to stop the tied of memories from drowning him. His head was going to burst and his lungs couldn't get enough air and-

He was swallowed by the darkness.

* * * * *

The day was warm and he could feel a soft breeze flowing past him. He could smell flowers and see the budding vines that grew high in the canopy.

What the hell was he doing in a tree?

Borath wondered for a moment if he was dreaming, but he it felt different. More like a,like a memory. But he couldn't not remember a place he'd been to that looked like this. He been to forested planets, and used holodecks but never a place quite like this.

He stood and began to slowly climb down the tree, his feet knowing each foot hold and knowing exactly where to find vines that would hold his weight. He pressed himself close to the bark when he heard a Frotha fly over, then hastened his way down the tree.

"You look in a hurry."a voice said, and he stopped to look across the trunk to see a female resting on a branch.

"I just heard a Frotha above. Don't want to be eaten." the words left his lips before he could stop them. The female smiled.

"There are cacha nesting up there. I don't think they want something that will stab them compared to something that won't."

As she spoke a heady, musky scent filled the air and Borath felt himself blush.

"I'm getting home to my mated. They will be waiting."

"Pity."she said, and reclined on the branch in a way that was very attractive. Borath simply smiled and continued.

In his mind he tried to figure out who this 'mated' was, but before he could he found himself not climbing down a Dromha tree, but standing in a dimly lit room.

He was sitting next to a wide window whilst a man stood in front of him.

"Please. We've proven we are loyal. Just get my family off world. I will endorse any action the Founders want when we reach Grashton 5."he begged. Borath shook his head.

"I have done all I can. Your fate is in the hands of the Founders. Priority is being given to those who do not have access to the ports here and those in need of special care."

"It could be days before there's a ship that could take us."

'Oh no'. Borath though as he remembered this day.

"Amdon if I could help I would,but you know my orders. The Founders!

"To hell with them!"Amdon snapped,and Borath winced.

"I can't do anything,but I'll asked if We could get your wife categorized as a priority. She's quite close to birthing,correct?"

"Two weeks away."he looked defeated.

The Founders could easily evacuate this planet,but they had chosen to only save half of it less fortunate occupants. Fewer, less politically motivated people were easier to deal with than those who were used to running their own world. Borath had wondered about trying to convince them try another take over method, but the last Vorta to try had been reassigned and a black mark in their records.

Sadly barely a quarter of the population got off that planet before the sun went nova and wiped it out. Borath 3 had died there.

He didn't want to see anymore. And just like that he was elsewhere. 

Curled up in a ball sobbing silently as the betazoid from before tried to have him place in a private room whilst Commander Stanton wanted him taken to a cell. 

"Those are not your orders!"

"I will deal with these prisoners as I see fit." Stanton snapped.

"He needs physiological help!"

At last the doctor intervened."I decided the treatment of my patients and he will be placed in a private room."

"Dr Crusher I-"

"Will listen to my medical orders."

Doctor Beverly Crusher, on loan from the Enterprise to help deal with and outbreak of Grazzilon flu, stood at her full height and Stanton left. Beverly knew she was going to face trouble, but at that moment she had a patient to deal with. She had been extremely surprised when she was told that she would be dealing with the Dominion prisoners but willing to take on the task, and now she was glad to do it. It seemed the commander of the station was more interested in punishing the prisoners than following orders.

"Move him to room 4 and I'll be there in a moment."

As Borath was dealt with she went directly to Weyoun's bed.

"Is Borath okay?" the vorta asked.

"How did you know?"

"I could smell his distress. Is he hurt?"

Beverly was surprised by how worried Weyoun sounded. To be perfectly honest Weyoun himself was confused. The vorta did worry about their friends, but now he truly felt as though someone he loved was hurt. Friendship was common, and the occasional romance wasn't unheard of but love for another simply because they were the same species...

Obviously his new emotions were getting the better of him.

"He appears to have suffered emotional trauma. I was about to asked you if you might know what it was."

"You haven't read my psyche evaluation yet have you?"

"You kind of caught us off guard."

Weyoun laughed."Your caught off guard. Less than a week ago I was loyal member of the Dominion. Now I feel like I've been put in a transporter and reassembled wrong."

"Then its true, you no longer ally yourself with the Dominion."

"Perhaps with Constable Odo, but no, the Founders no longer hold sway with me." 

"What does Borath's condition have to do with your evaluation."

Weyoun stared down at his feet."Without our conditioning the actions we took under the Founders are becoming...difficult to absorb. We are each going to suffer a breakdown at some point."

"That would have been nice to know sooner."

* * * * *

Deyos was sitting on one of the beds, and Miles had no idea what to say. He was meant to get important information, be friendly and try and convince Deyos that giving them the information they needed was a good idea. The vorta had no real reason to help them beyond staying out of a Federation prison. Only this Vorta kept his friend in a hell hole several weeks and caused the deaths of many innocents. Even if Julian himself could tell the difference between this man and the previous incarnation Miles was finding it much harder. 

So asked one of the nurses when they'd be finished and went in search of a replicator, and saw someone he was expecting.

"Dr Crusher?"

"Chief? What are you doing here!"

"I could ask the same thing."

Smiling widely at her old shipmate Beverly shook his hand said,"I think your answer could help me."

* * * * *

"So the worm hole Aliens inter veined."

"Yes."

"Do you ever get the quiet assignments Chief?"

Miles shook his head."What I wouldn't give for a week that didn't end in a crises."

The two sat in Beverly's office as she rad reports and discussed the situation. The doctor was no closer to finding a way to help the vorta and Miles was no closer to figuring out how to get information out of Deyos.

"He'll see past any invitations for friendship. I think Captain Sisko knows this, but orders are orders and I have to try."

"Then don't bother with the friendship. Sit him down and ask straight out."

"The terrible thing is that sounds like a good idea."

Miles would have stayed for longer but he knew he had just a week to convince Deyos to give them the information they wanted, so he did what any other man with a task he didn't want to do.

He decided to take a nap.

* * * * *

Falta didn't know who to tell. He was just so confused.

But he also knew he couldn't keep this to himself. It was far to important to keep a secret. 

He was in the Alpha Quadrant to help build the newest , most state of the art cloning facility. A cloning facility that could create new Jem'Hadar soldiers in just thirteen hours. A vorta clone could be fully grown and ready for deployment in half the usual time. An entire new vorta, a first lifer like him, could be created in a matter of days rather than months.

The Founders were still debating whether or not to do that. But if the news got out of what had happened to them. They'd make more to quell any resistance, too destroy before they could spread.

Falta didn't even know what was being spread. The federation would call it freedom. Falta called it confusion. He called it fear. He called it terrifying. But it seemed that they weren't really getting a choice in the matter.

So instead he tried to distract himself by sniffing out the others. Literally. He could follow the scents to each vorta and know who was behind each screen. As they were sent away to their cells, a little bigger than on the Defiant and they were paired up two to a room. He was with a tired looking Yelgrun who immediately curled up on his bunk to sleep. He smelt different to Falta. More like Weyoun than the rest of the males or females. Considering his new gender status that was probably to be expected.

Maybe he could tell Yelgrun. He might know what to do.


	3. THREE

Stanton wasn't going near the prisoner,which was okay by the medical staff. They had enough problems dealing with the unstable vorta. None of them knew that Stanton was sending her message to the link. The real Carol Stanton had been dead four months. The blood screenings were getting harder to avoid but that didn't matter much any more. This Founder planned to destroy itself and the base before the end of the day.

It still could not believe what it had seen. Vorta betraying the Dominion. Vorta who were trusted . Vorta that had been twisted by the Federation.

This would not continue. They would die before the day was out.

* * * * *

"Will you ask already. All this lurking around is making me nervous." Deyos snapped. The human engineer grimaced and came into the room he shared with Weyoun. The other Vorta was with Yelgrun helping the nurses calm him down as the end of the physical changes finished. If Deyos thought he had felt bad,then he was a fool.

"I'm Miles O'Brian. And I guess I don't have to tell you why I am here."He fidgeted where he stood. In hi hand was a mall recording device."You know what this is?"

"Yes. Thank you for not trying to hide it. It would be ridiculous to pretend otherwise."

More awkward silence.

"Your an engineer,aren't you?"

"Yes. And I've been told you may have some useful information."

"I can tell you this now. The shield upgrades are useless. They were meant to bounce the attackers shots back at them. but instead..."

O'Brian suddenly understood."We tried to do that several time over the years. The idea was dropped after two of the test ships exploded."

"We thought we could circumvent the problem by reinforcing the warp core and rewiring the weapons consoles."

Deyos actually looked embarrassed for a moment. "I can inform you were successful in not blowing up our ships." They hadn't. Deyos was telling the truth there. The entire plan had been a long shot, and a failure. Quite a messy one at that.

"May I ask what went wrong."

"The vorta on board each ship was fine, but the energy feed back caused a... unique reaction with the jem'hadar."

"I'm afraid to ask. What the hell happened."

"Individual massive collapse of the internal cavities."

O'Brian paled and Deyos tried to block out the memories that were suddenly at the fore front of his mind. Blood and much thicker substances counting the equipment and walls. The smell of copper and iron and something that he could never quite pin point. The traumatized looking Vorta standing in the middle of it all. It had been Heenda 4 on board the first ship. She'd been put on a medical vessel and was still under evaluation. If she didn't show improvement soon they were going to terminate and-

Oh god, they'd terminate her if she didn't get better soon. The Founders had allowed time to recover from injury and illness. They didn't like wasting the resources when a Vorta could easily be repaired. But that patience only lasted so long before they decided it made more sense to just activate a new clone.

Deyos suddenly wanted to be alone, but he knew that the engineer would want to ask more questions.

"Your saying that the shield modification cause certain species to implode?"

"Yes. Its been hard finding volunteers for the experiments. In the end we were forced to Order the Jem'Hadar to pilot the ships. The Vorta Supervisors was been reluctant to continue but when the changelings what something done."

He left the statement open ended. O'Brian got the picture. 

"Do you think you could explain the specifics if the experiments or do you want to write it down."

Deyos nodded and began to write and explain, and as he did his mind wander as to how things were going with Weyoun

* * * * * * * * * *

Safe to say he wasn't having such a good time. 

Yelgrun was curled up next to Weyoun, his head resting on the others shoulder as his body tried to tear his intestines out though his abdomen. Weyoun didn't know why it was hurting Yelgrun so much more than the so much more than it had him. But that was calming now he had been given pain relief.

"We need a new name." Yelgrun mumbled.

"What?"

"Male and female, we need something to go in between the two. That's kind of what we are."

"We see ourselves as male so-"

"No no no no no. No." Yelgrun punctuated no with poke to Weyoun's chest."We need to call ourselves something. Otherwise we'll confuse people. And people don't like being confused. I don't like being confused. Its, its...confusing."

Weyoun rolled his eyes. Then he asked the nurse,"What did you give him?"

She smiled slightly,"Something usually kept when people lose a limb."

Well that explained the level of conversation,but it was better than the angry crying and name calling. Not to mention the box of tissues Yelgrun had thrown at his head after the third bout of cramps. He was adamant that this was all Weyoun fault. According to the scanners readings Yelgruns hormones were twice as strong as Weyoun's had been.

Now he was docile and sleepy. The nurses were moving the other's off the quarters and he knew for a fact that Deyos was being questioned by one of the DS9 crew. If he's telling him what he told Weyoun then it was obvious that the shielding was useless. He didn't want to imagine what he'd seen happen to those soldiers.

"What do they want with us."

Weyoun looked down at the other Vorta and said with all honesty."I've got no idea."

 

* * * * *

LT Frakes was finally going to know who was sending the unauthorized messages. For nearly three months they had been nearly a dozen messages sent, but Commander Stanton had refused to allow the main computer to be used to monitor them, saying that she knew what they were and that they were none of his concern.

But something felt wrong. So he'd followed the signal from a secured computer. The last message sent had been an hour a go and he'd only caught half of it but, this would tell him what he needed to know to put his mind at ease.

"-the federation has discovered a way to corrupt our people. I am going to destroy this place and them before they can do any more damage. I am also telling you to authorize the production of the new soldier line. We cannot wait for more re reinforcements any more. Do not expect to here from me again."

Frakes froze and let what he'd just heard sink in. And who had said it. 

Commander Stanton was Founder.


	4. FOUR

Frakes moved though the corridor until she reached the temporary quarters of Miles Edward O'Brian.

"Come in." He heard from within,and he entered before locking the door.

"Who are you."

"LT Frakes sir. I need you to hear something sir. You need to hear this." he said

O'Brian was unsure what to say,but the man in front of him looked terrified and desperate. He decided to trust him.

"What is it."

" I have proof that Commander Stanton isn't human. She's a changeling."

"That's a serious accusation to make."

"I wouldn't make unless I had to. If I'm right then we're all in danger."

O'Brian shook his head and groaned. They hadn't been on the base 10 hours and trouble was already rearing its head.

"Show me what you have. Then I'll decide if I believe you."

* * * * *

Falta was still waiting for Yelgrun, but he was still waiting after they were given an evening meal,so he decided to ask if he could speak with Enris or Kilana.

He was allowed to speak with Kilana and he knew they were being recorded,but he felt no fear as he slipped into a language he had known just twelve hours before.

"Falta! I'm so glald your alright." she said and came to put her hands on his shoulders,but stopped and instead she gently lay a hand on his neck.

"I'm glad you are too. Have you heard anything bout Borath?"

"Just that he's under sedation until morning.."

"Will that happen to us as well." he asked as he sat down,guided by Kilana's hand. when it was moved he missed its friendly weight. 

"Myself yes,but not you. Your far too young to have been in battle or to have been given a diplomatic position. I'm grateful for that." 

She was. The vorta weren't a race that was overly affectionate. But they were gentle with their friends and those considered young. But Kilana was feeling very,very different now. She wanted to be affectionate.

Falta picked up on that. He lay a hand on her's and said,"I know of possible plans that could wipe out the federation and I don't know who to tell"

"That's not good." Taking a deep breath she ran a hand though her hair."Why haven't you said anything?"

"I didn't know who to tell. I tell the wrong person and I could end up in a isolation cell."

Kilana could understand the worry,but they needed to share this information. It could the difference between life in prison or life as a defector.

"That doctor who was treating Borath. She seemed highly professional. She may be trust worthy."

"I hope so. She may be the only person her who'll listen."

Falta let Kilana talk him into telling the red headed doctor before they requested that they be allowed to speak with her.

* * * * *

She went about her daily duties so she wouldn't raised suspicion,sending reports and undergoing the usual scans to ensure that she was human. The pain of staying within her usual form wasn't easy. But it was a necessary pain.

She didn't know she was being watched.

"There,behind her left ear."LT Frakes said and pointed at the screen.

He was pointing at a small patch of flesh that turned amber for 1.5 seconds. It was just enough evidence for O'Brian and the head of base security.

"I'm having the engineers build several portable forcefeild generators. They'll be ready in 25 minutes. We can keep her occupied until then." O'Brian explained.

"We tell no one else,but be ready to evacuate the crew. If we can't stop her we need to be ready. we have enough evac pods to get twice the number of crew we have off the base in twelve minutes." The head o security said. He was Bolien who O'Brian had met once before,but he couldn't remember his face.

"I want you ready to move. We can't risk her getting into the power generator into the weapons." 

After careful planning they split an went to there posts to wait for the engineers.

As they waited O'Brian decided to pay a visit to Weyoun. If anyone had any idea how to deal with he changeling,it would be him.

He found Weyoun in his room fast asleep,shirtless and curled up in a little ball. The blankets made a nest around him and he seemed very tiny. What amazed him was that in the dim light of the room Weyoun's markings,especially the ones on his back and arms were ever so slightly glowing.

"Weyoun?" He asked,and then said it little loader. He ended up shaking his shoulder gently before he finally opened his eyes.

"What's happening?"

"I need you to wake up."O'Brian stepped back as Weyoun sat up,stretched and yawned. He groped under the pillow for his shirt and slid into out.

"Is something wrong with one of the other Vorta.?"he looked about the room,"Where's Deyos.""

"He's helping one of the engineers understand what went wrong with the shielding. That's not what's wrong."

"What is then."

"There's a Founder on the station."

O'Brian figured what Weyoun said next probably couldn't be repeated in polite company.

* * * * *

Stanton was going to head to engineering after she sent her reports to the Starfleet. A few pieces of dis information and hoped that it made this would make them reconsider what it was they did to the vorta in their custody.

What she didn't know was that her messages weren't getting though. Already a starship was on it ls way towards them and star fleet officers were ready to trap her once he left her office.

Though officers didn't know that sitting in her 'uniform' pocket was a small device that would cause forcefields to shut down. It was meant for use in the power station,but it would work on portable generators as well.

So when she stepped out of her office and directly into a trap she managed to get out of it rather quickly.

* :* * * *

She moved swiftly,avoiding the force fields and security when she could. But she would be able to go on the offensive soon. The vorta were being split between four pods. They were under heavy guard,but the weapons would be easy. 

She would start with Weyoun.

* * * * *

"Which will they go after?" Dr Crusher asked.

"Weyoun said we should use the biggest and strongest looking guards on one group and have them use enhance Cormian weapons." O'Brian explained."They'll force the changeling into liquid form."

"I hope he's right.I don't want to think of the damage it could cause if it got into a major system."

They stood between the main evac section and the rest of the base. With each of the bases personal being scanned as they went evacuation was taking longer than normal,which gave the shape shifter a better chance of getting to the vorta before they could get off the base.

The first group of vorta to get to the vac pod contained Borath,Yelgrun and Luaran. They were scanned and escorted on board the pods to await take off. They were followed by one nurse and several men acting as guards.

"O'Brian to security escort four."

"Security escort four. Shall we bring the next group though?"

"Yes. I want you to report in every two minutes,jut like the last escort." 

"Understood sir."

It took seven minutes for the group containing Weyoun, Kiliana and Falta. They were about to be scanned when the attack came. 

* * * * *

She came though a conduit and solidified humanoid, only her hands were inhuman. She wasted no time attacking two guard,flinging one into the wall and the other was hit hard in the gut. Weyoun was hove to the side and behind Kilana and Falta,something he would have found annoying if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Traitorous Defectives!"the Founder cried as she launched her self towards them. They rolled out o the way ducked behind consoles as shots were fired to try and contain her.

O'Brian was able to get behind her and along with two others was able to box here in.

But that was the moment she chose to become something that wasn't entirely solid. Something more energy than physical. She passed the the force field and became solid again slashed at one of the men with a cormian device. Then she shoved out at O'Brian and sent him sprawling into the final guard.

"Come out Weyoun."

"Give mean a reason why I should." he shouted back.

She looked around the room and spotted a foot. With a swift move she grabbed the ankle it was attached to and dragged Falta out. With a practiced ease she wrapped a vine around his neck and lifted him from the ground. He struggled and clutched at the golden substance around his neck.

"Come out and I won't kill him."she said. Weyoun knew she'd do it whatever he did,that she-

There was a phaser next to the fallen guard and very carefully reached out. She couldn't see him. That was good.

"I'm going to stand up,alright?"

"Just follow the order given."

That pissed him off. A deep hatred swelled though him and began to rise,weapon being thumbed to kill. He stood and met the Founders gaze.

She lashed out and stabbed him thought the shoulder,impaling him to the wall. He screamed and he saw O'Brian reaching for his weapon.

"I never believed that a Vorta could be capable of such treachery."

"I'm full of surprises."he manage to gasp."Let Falta go."

"And if I don't?"

"I will do to you what you do to him."

The Founder actually laughed at him. Falta was starting to struggle less. He was lowered so his feet feet touched the ground. 

"Are you threatening to kill me Weyoun. Are you threatening to kill your god?"

"I said I'd pay you back in kind. No one is dead yet." Weyoun felt light headed as he spoke. Falta looked hopeful as the grip on his neck loosened. 

It snapped closed again with a sickening crunch.

Falta fell to the ground limp.eyes still wide and hopeful.

"Well,Now there has been."

Time slowed down. Kilana cried out as the Shape shifter lashed out with her other arm,but Weyoun bought his hand and the phaser up. One shot sent the founder back, her body glowing gold and writhing in pain, leaving Weyoun to drop to the floor as he bled.  
He stumbled as he got to his feet and moved closer to the Founder, Her form becoming semi humanoid again as he advanced.

"You killed him. You didn't have to, but you did."his voice was almost too quiet to hear, but both Kilana, O'Brian and a hiding Dr Crusher heard him. They looked at him as he stopped, blood pouring down his arm.

"He should have been glad to die by his gods hand."

Weyoun looked at her and his face hardened."Your not our Gods."

He lifted the fire and fired twice into the Founder, and after a moment that seemed to stretch on forever she crumpled into dust.

There was silence in the room. No one even breathed until Weyoun pitched forward into the Founders dust and sank into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews appreciated


End file.
